Muta Aburame
was a tokubetsu jōnin from Konohagakure's Aburame clan. Personality Like his clansmen, Muta was a solemn individual. He cared deeply for his village and comrades and would carry out his missions to the letter. Muta was also shown to be calm even under the direst of situations. He was methodical and analytical, allowing him to send intelligence to headquarters which enabled the Allied Shinobi Forces to make great strides during the war. Appearance Muta had long brown hair and like all other Aburame, his eyes were obscured by sunglasses. His attire consisted of a long-sleeved, tan jacket with a high, upturned collar. The remainder of his form was largely obstructed by the low hemlines and overlaying clothes. He also had a harness fastened to the back of his outfit which he used to carry around a gourd in which he carried additional kikaichū. Abilities As an Aburame, Muta had a special breed of insects called kikaichū, which inhabited his body and fed off his chakra. In battles, he uses them to attack opponents in a wide area, cornering them and draining their chakra. He can also use them to emit a jamming signal to confuse sensors.Naruto chapter 517, page 4 Muta carried at least one other species of insect in his body called shōkaichū, which he used to gather information by having them tunnel through the ground to locate nearby chakra signatures and report it back to him.Naruto chapter 515, page 5 Part II Pain's Assault Over the course of Pain's assault on Konoha, Muta joins Shibi, Shino and another unnamed member of his clan in confronting Konan. They use their kikaichū to eat the paper that Konan had wrapped several shinobi in while Katsuyu healed them.Naruto chapter 427, page 14 The anime expands on this battle and the Aburame can be seen launching a surprise overhead assault on her, however this turns out to be just a clone. As they look up they realise that they are surrounded by clones of Konan who descend on them. Shibi and his clansmen send their insects to destroy the clones who, to their surprise, detonate. As they narrowly escape the explosion, Konan, who had drenched herself in water to counter the effects of fire and mixed herself in with the clones can be seen walking out of the flames. Five Kage Summit In the anime, Muta, along with Tokuma Hyūga and Ranka locate Anko Mitarashi and Sai, who were investigating one of Orochimaru's hideouts for Kabuto Yakushi's whereabouts, to assist them. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown As Muta and his team follow Kabuto's trail of corpses to a buildings, he stands guard as the rest investigate the bodies. He is later seen alongside he team-mates when the trail of corpses end and after hearing Tokuma's discovery from scouting ahead with his Byakugan, he wonder whether or not Kabuto and Madara had joined forces. He then questions why Kabuto would lead them to the Mountains' Graveyard if he had in fact formed an alliance with Madara. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Following Kabuto's trail, Muta had his shōkaichū gather intel for him from underground, discovering that Akatsuki had a large number of living organisms underfoot. He then asked Tokuma to use his Byakugan to look underneath the base to see exactly what it was. After, Tokuma reported the army of White Zetsu, Muta and the others are ordered by Anko to leave and inform the Allied Shinobi Forces of this development. As he ran with his team-mates, he quietly asked Anko to forgive them for leaving her behind and prays that she stayed safe. As they made their escape, Tokuma detects an enemy team approaching them from the above and remained behind to hold them off while Muta and Ranka escaped. Some time passed and after Muta is separated from Ranka, he uses his insects to confuse the enemy sensor. He then tells his kikaichū to take a scroll containing information back to the Alliances' base. Muta is later captured, and controlled by Sasori. He is then used as bait to attack the Surprise Attack Division. As Zaji rushes to aid him, Muta tells him to get away from him quickly but is then immediately forced to hold him hostage much to Zaji's shock. After they realise that he was under the enemy's control, Kankurō is able to rescue Zaji before Deidara detonated the explosive clay he placed in Muta's insect jar, killing him. In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Muta could been seen amongst the villagers. References de:Muta Aburame